


I Always Get What I Want

by Moon_Child07



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Short Story, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, little bit of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child07/pseuds/Moon_Child07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a day of celebration, for the lands are at peace. It's time for all creatures to gather together in the kingdom of Mirkwood. King Thranduil has planned an evening you won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little smut for all the Thrandy lovers out there. (: 
> 
> (I made up the part about the Eastern elves for the purpose of the story, which is probably obvious but just a disclaimer)

The war was finally over. Peace has been made between the Elves and the dwarves, and you, Princess (Y/N) were on your way to a royal celebration in the Northern most parts of the Mirkwood forest, King Thranduil's palace. Anyone who's anyone was going to be there, even King Thorin and Gandalf. You were decked out in full armor, as it was Eastern Coast Elfish tradition. You disliked the armor only because, surrounded by your knights and protectors, there was no distinguishing who was who except the silver and pearl crown that wrapped around your helm. 

Moving with much grace and poise, you make your way to the palace doors where the guards stepped out to greet you all. "Princess (Y/N) of the Eastern Coast, It is our pleasure to welcome you to The Halls of Thranduil." You smiled and slowly nod your head in return as the Tolkien Gates open wide as if they too were welcoming you in. A young elfish boy stood beside the doors waiting to lead you to the Grand Halls of Thranduil, where you were sure the others would be waiting.

Upon entering you were surprised to see that nobody was there. "Ahh, (Y/N). Always a pleasure to see you." Thranduils voice was smooth and brilliant in your ears as he stepped around his throne. "But the war is over, there's no need for those silly garments." You cock your head to the side "You know of tradition, My Lord. I mustn't remove my armor until the moon rises tonight during the celebration." He raised an eyebrow "Yes, yes, the sacred moon armor, I know. " He waved his hand. "I'll have one of the servants show you and your men to your rooms." You bow slightly and watch his keen eyes as they stare down at you from the steps of the throne "Yes, your Majesty. Might I ask where the others are?"

"In the dining halls, drinking to their hearts desire." He almost laughed. "We might go there now if you wish." You smile, warmly. "Yes indeed. Let us go." 

He almost seemed to float down the stairs to join you. He was so tall, looking down on you with piercing blue eyes that made your body shiver when they crossed your face. You collect yourself promptly and stride beside him to the dining halls where everyone had been waiting. "Well, I thought we would be waiting here all night for you, (Y/N)! We couldn't start the celebration without you!" Gandalf called from across the table. You flash him a bright smile and make your way around the table to sit yourself between Thorin and Thranduil. "Let us begin!" Thranduil extended his arms and the servants brought out platters of food. 

Though it was not elfish custom to eat meats they had prepared fish and roasted pig for the dwarves, since this was not an ordinary occasion. You ate and talked and laughed and did what you all came to do, be merry and enjoy their newfound peace. Soon the celebration had ended and everyone headed to their rooms for bed. Some too drunk to walk had to lean against others and wobbled about, singing and murmuring to themselves. 

A small servant girl lead you to your chambers, and opened the big white doors. "If you need anything I will be outside." She said politely and shut the doors. The room was gorgeously decorated with marble walls and floor with blue trim and a white canopy bed. There was a beautiful mosaic of the ocean on the wall above the headboard that sparkled in the bright moonlight, which was being let in by a skylight. You sigh happily as you take off the dreaded armor and look through the closet to find a simple silk dress with silver sashes. You slip the dress over your head and examined it in the tall mirror. Smiling at how it suits your figure, you go to sit on the bed but stop when you hear a knock on the door. "Yes?" You call. 

"My lady, King Thranduil wishes for your company in his chambers." The little servant girl poked her head through the doors. "Of course."You follow her down many winding hallways until she opens a massive set of double doors. You slip inside and the girl shuts the door. You find Thranduil sitting in a chair, his legs crossed, his hand raised, fingers pressed against his lips and his gaze fixed on you. "You called for me, My Lord?" His mouth spread into an almost evil grin. "I did." You hesitate before saying "Whatever for?" He sat for a moment, his eyes moved slowly up and down your body. You suddenly feel a bit uneasy as his gaze became seductive. You shift your weight from one foot to the other, becoming anxious in his silent gaze. "I just wanted to congratulate you with your new coronation coming up. Being a Queen is a tremendous amount of responsibility." He stood gracefully and began pacing around you. "Aren't you nervous to be in charge of an entire culture?" 

"Not at all." You said confidently. "This is what I've been training for my whole life. My mother saw fit that it was time I had the throne. I'm sure I can handle it."

Thranduil leaned in and spoke close to the back of your neck. "Good. You're a strong woman, (Y/N). Kind and willful. Devoted and determined. All much needed qualities in a Queen." Your heart skips as his lips ghosted over the side of your neck. "Wh-what are you doing?" 

He laughed shortly and whispered huskily. "Just admiring the one weakness you acquire." 

You turn to look at him. "And what would that be, My king." His eyes slightly fluttered at the phrase My King. You grin as you realized that he was turned on by it, You arch your back so that your butt is pressed up against him. You hear his breath waver. "Come now? At a loss for words?" You coo.

Suddenly Thranduil grabbed one of your hips and slammed it against him and snatched your chin up, exposing your neck. "I've wanted this for a long time, (Y/N) And I always get what I want." You shiver at the way your name slid off of his tongue. You moan at the thought of that tongue moving all over your body. This seemed to set Thranduil off as he nipped and licked up and down your neck, the hand on your hip traced the curves of your sides and stomach. You bite your lip and slip your fingers into his platinum hair. Turning you around to face him, he ripped the sleeves of your dress down, reveling your breasts. He stared at them for a moment, open mouthed and eyes lustful. You bob on your toes to make them bounce. Thranduil grabbed your shoulders roughly and bent his torso, taking one breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling over your nipple. Your breath hitches as his hand reached to palm the other breast, squeezing and pressing his fingers all around it. "T-Thranduil, I d-don't.... ahhh.."You stutter as you feel his fingers slip down to where the dress had fallen around your waist. He pushed it down and straightened to look at your naked form. You blush shyly as his eyes stopped on your lower region. "Oh don't look at it." You press your hand against yourself to hide your private part. 

He pulled your hand away and slung it over his shoulder while he leaned in and kissed your lips. His tongue slid its way into your mouth sending jolts of pleasure straight down making you moan. He picked you up by your thighs, his lips never leaving yours and walked over to the bed, where he laid you down gently. "Please, let me take your shirt off." You say almost desperately. He leaned up exposing the buttons. Your fingers fumble with them, and you peel the shirt away. As soon as the garment hit the floor Thranduils lips were already back on yours, his chest pressed against yours and his hands exploring your body, your legs wrapped around him. 

Unintentionally your hips buck up into his. Blushing bright red when he pulled his lips away to grin at you, "A little eager are we?" You covered your eyes with your hands. Thranduil quickly ran his tongue down your body and straight in between your legs, running the tip of his tongue over the crease of your folds. You cry out smashing your hands down on the bed spread. He pushed your legs open wider and flicked his tongue over the little nub making you moan louder. "Please don't stop!" You gasp as he pressed his mouth to your clit and sucked, while flicking his tongue. He then, gently slid a finger inside of you while pressing his tongue to you causing you to writhe under him. He pumped his finger in and out of you a couple times before you gasp. "Thranduil please! I need you now. Please please please." He looked up at you in surprise, his tongue still pressed against you. He flicked it once and slowly began kissing back up your stomach, sliding his tongue over your left breast and buried his head in your neck. "I'm going to make you sing my name to the heavens. I want you to feel me in the deepest parts of your body, your soul." He growled. "But first, let me hear you beg some more." Your eyes fluttered shut as his hands pushed your legs up, feeling the soft curve of your butt. "Please, my king. I need you so badly. My body aches for you. Please take me." You beg. He leaned up to look at you. 

Taking advantage of his pause, you reach to undo his pants, tugging on the strings. He pushed them down to reveal his throbbing erection. You all but gasp at the magnificent sight of it. He smiled brightly at your admiring gaze and pressed it against your leg. It was much bigger than you thought it would be. But you wanted to take all of it. Wanted him hot inside you, wanted to see his face contort in such glorious ecstasy, wanted to hear him moan out you name in pleasure, and look in your eyes with desire. You reach out to him and spread your legs wider, inviting him in. His gaze locked on you and he climbed on top of you, pushing you up higher on the bed. Your head hit the pillows roughly as he crashed his lips down on yours and his hand sliding down to line up his cock to your entrance. 

He slowly pushed into you, his breath came out short and he grunted out "So tight...." You buck against him, pushing him deeper inside you. He sighed as he started pumping his hips up and down, causing you to writhe. You scratch your nails down his back as waves of pleasure rushed through you. The feeling of him filling you over and over, his hot breath against your skin, his moaning in your ears was ecstasy to you. You love that he was feeling just as good, if not better, than you were. He suddenly shifted his hips and started pounding into you from a higher angle. With this new angle, he was hitting something inside you that made you see stars. You claw at his back and groan out loudly, making him growl and buck faster. "Oooooh (Y/N), God!" He cried into your neck. You feel yourself coming closer and closer to your end. "Thranduil, more please more." You cry. 

He propped himself on his hands and pounded into you faster and harder, the sounds of wet skin slapping together filled the room along with both of your loud moans. You grip his forearms tightly and squeeze your legs around his waist. He reached down and pressed his thumb to that little nub and that was it. You scream out his name as you come hard, your body convulsing and head smashing back against the pillows. This sight alone sent Thranduil over the edge and he came right after you, inside you, releasing a loud, breathy moan. 

"Stay the night with me." He commanded in gasps. "Please. I want to sleep beside you and wake up next to you and kiss your body." He laid his head down on your chest, which was still heaving. "I will." You sigh happily and run your fingers through his hair. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at you, "What am I going to tell my servants when they ask what was going on in here?" He asked. You give him a confused look. "What do you mean?" 

"These walls are not sound proof you know." He grinned.

"Thranduil, you snake! Are you telling me the whole kingdom heard us?!" You hiss.

"I'm not sure. But I can imagine anyone close by probably did." He smiled coyly. You couldn't be mad at him. Not with that smile. Then from outside the door you heard the dwarves laughing loudly and making inappropriate noises that sounded like the ones you were making earlier. They were drunk, no doubt, and would probably forget by morning but it did not stop you from blushing madly. Thranduil grinned and buried his face in your stomach. 

"I'm going to sleep." You laugh. "Join me if you will."

"How about join me for a nice hot bath." He said lifting you up in his arms and carrying you to his washing room, where a large tub in the floor already filled and steaming. "It's a hot spring." He said kissing your cheek. He then placed you gently into the water and walked towards the counter. You feast your eyes upon the sleek, corded muscles of his back, the toned curves of his butt and down to his thighs. He was splendidly beautiful , with pale, flawless skin and hair that flowed down his back. He turned around with a jug and a box in his hand. 

He poured the contents of the jug into the water, which smelled heavenly and sprinkled pink flowers into the bath, Then slipped into the water beside her and grinned. "Now." He pulled you into his lap facing him, his already hard cock pressed against you again. "Let's see if I can't make that pretty mouth sing again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave some feedback for me (:


End file.
